A Not So Nice Moving Day
by loverofbooks4eva
Summary: When Ella make the move to New Jersey from her home in Westbury, New York, she thinks that it's the worst thing to happen to her. Until, that is, she gets sucked into the twist and turns of Ferryport Landing. Will she make it out alive? Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Not-So-Nice Moving Day**_

_**When Ella makes the move to New Jersey from her hometown in Westbury, New York, she thinks it's the worst thing to happen to her. Until, that is, she gets sucked into the twists and turns of Ferryport Landing. Will she make it out alive? Spoilers from most of the books!**_

_**Hey! Alright, so this is my first fan-fiction! So don't be to mean, otherwise I will sent my doggie to you! She's a 5-pound fighting machine! :D **_

_**Anyway, here's what I have to put otherwise I get sent to jail. Boo.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sister's Grimm. Yet. Soon, Michael Buckley will give me the rights. Just a few more nights in my basement… It will be mine!**_

_**Ella POV:**_

"But mom, why do we have to move? I'm perfectly happy here!" I pout as my mom pack the last of our bags inside our old, beat up truck.

"Ella, you know very well that your father's new job will make everyone happy. Can't you just deal with the move?" my mom says, obviously trying to calm me down.

"But it's in NEW JERSEY! Away from my friends here in Westbury! Oh, why don't you understand?" I scream as I stomp inside to my seat in the back of the car, next to my annoying almost-8 year old brother, Jay.

I sigh, leaning my head against the truck window. I didn't know at the time how things could get worse. I didn't know how wrong I was.

After listing to every song on my IPod, I looked outside to see that we were passing by another town. I look around, the trees surrounding the outside of the town were not as nice as the tall building from New York City, but it would do.

"Hey mom" I shift my position to face to my mom "Where are we exactly? The town doesn't have a sign."

My mom smiles at my new-found love of geography. "Well Ella, it seems that we are inside Ferryport Landing. Have you ever heard of it?" She asks me.

"No, never" I say quietly as I look to the surprising looks of downtown. It looks like its seen better days. Or like a war was going on.

That's when things first started to take a turn for the worst. I jumped up in surprise when our car tipped downward. "No need to worry kids, just a little pothole" my dad says to us, looking at our surprised faces.

"A little pothole"! My brother shouts at my dad. "That 'little pothole' woke me from my sleep! My dream was going very good too!" and with that sour note, my brother crossed his arms, and started to pout.

I then opened the car door, jumping out for some fresh air.

"Ella! Come back inside! You don't know who will be out there!" My mom screams, pointing at me, and then the car. Apparently, she doesn't like the looks of this town either.

"Come on, I won't go far. Just over there" I say, my hand pointing to a tree on the outer side of the nearby forest.

My mom presses her lips together, thinking. "Fine, but don't wander far!" She calls to me. Dad nods in agreement, obviously trying to figure out our situation.

I smile and run over to the tree. But when I trip on a pebble, I figure out what the pothole is.

"Mom, dad, Jay! Get out! That's a footprint, not a pothole!" I shout, trying to warn them. I didn't know how it could be a footprint, but it obviously couldn't be good. Was it a giant?

'_Get a hold of yourself Ella. Where could a giant come from?' _I think to myself, getting up._ 'I'm acting foolish, there's no such thing as giants!'_

But I couldn't be more wrong. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. I thought it was the car starting up, but then the shaking got louder and harder. And what was impossible happened, with only 4 little words.

"Fe fi fo fum! Someone is here, master!" I look up to see where the words came from, and I run behind a tree. A giant, at least 10 feet tall, with pointed ears, and a green, mossy covered body. The only thing that looks like clothing was the loincloth around his waist.

The giant starts to bend down, and let his hand become a platform. I then see an old lady step down, with a wild smile on her face.

"Excellent work, Mongo. You have served me well. Now, let's get this car back to the headquarters." The lady said, oblivious to me.

The giant grabs the car with the other hand, and brings both up. I can hear my family screaming, trying to figure out what was going on, and where I was. I wanted to run after them, but I was soon pinned back to the tree. Little fireflies start to cloud my vision, and I hear them- not a buzzing, but more like, like talking! I had no clue what was going on, but the world was going black. Soon, I was on the ground, unconscious.

**Cliffy! Alright, so I'm gonna try to post the next chapter really soon, OK? I'm going on vacation soon, so I might not get it up so soon. But, I promise I will try! Don't forget to Review!**

**P.S: Sorry it's so short! I will try to make the next one longer, OK? OK!  
**


	2. Authors Note

Hello. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I only got two reviews! Really? So, I will keep writing the story, but I am not posting the next chapter until I get at least 10. Sorry, but it's a little sad. Review and tell me if you want me to continue, and I will post the next chapter if enough people tell me too. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**OK, so here's the awaited chapter 2! I know I am a terrible person for not updating sooner! I am so sorry! **** Forgive me? Oh well, let's recap: Ella has just been attacked by 'fireflies'. What will happen to her now? Find out if you read past the disclaimer! Oh, and there are book 3, 5, 7, and 8 spoilers!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I feel so happy when I read a new one **** thanks to the reviewers: SisGrimmfan12; Dragonologist12; Emochick12; booksonclouds; ****fRANkiEGirL61; and a fan.**

**Disclaimer: ****No, I do not own Michael Buckley, or the Sisters Grimm. Only in my dreams. Although, in my dreams I am also in a room filled with Oreo's, and reading the 9****th**** book!(yeah yeah, it's not out yet, but I can dream if I want to!) Yup, dreams are awesome****.**

I find myself on the floor of a forest. I start to open my eyes when I hear voices.

"We found a Scarlet Hand spy! I knew that my pixies could find one. And you said that it would never work!" The first voice said.

It sounded a little deep, and there was a hint of teasing in the voice. But he-or she- must be crazy. Pixies! There's no such thing! Now, of course I saw giants, but it was probably my imagination. But,…..

"Then who is that Puck? I have no clue which everafter this is, so tell me who, stink-pot!" Another voice shouted.

So it's a girl, since this voice is higher, and some kid named Puck. They can't hurt me, can they? I sit up a bit and open my eyes, and gasp.

A boy was floating-literally floating!-in the air, pink wings sprouting out of his back. It looked like he was fighting with the girl on the ground, who had long, wavy blond hair, and a scowl on her face.

But when the two heard me gasp, the girl's eyes widened, and the boy-is that Puck? - took out some little instrument. I had no clue what was going to happen to me, but I knew that somehow, I wasn't going to get out of it.

**Sabrina POV:**

I look to the strange girl, who was now awake, to Puck, with his flute out.

"Wait, Puck, who is that?" I ask him before he calls his 'minions'.

A confused look crosses Puck's face as he tries to think. "I-Um-Hmm-I don't know" He answers, obviously thinking hard.

"I'm-I'm-I am Ella Waters, resident of Westbury. Or, well, I use to be. My family was captured by something. I don't know what, but it was big-huge even!" The girl says, her voice growing louder as she goes on.

I look at Puck "Is she an Everafter?" I ask him. I tried to read all of the fairy-tales, but she wasn't coming up.

Puck shakes his head "No, Ella Waters isn't a fairytale. Who are you?" he asks her, flying up to her so that they were face to face. Something didn't feel right when he did that, but I ignored the feeling.

The girl looked at us funny. "Huh? What's an Everafter?" she asked us, looking confused.

My eyes widened. She didn't know what Everafters were, and I didn't have any forgetful dust! I walked over to the girl, sitting down with her. "Where are you parents?" I asked her, like she was a little kid.

"I can't tell you. You'll think I'm crazy." She said, nervousness creeping into her voice.

"I won't think you are. Trust me, and tell me what happened." I said calmly.

She sighed. "OK, well, I went out of the car after my car fell into a hole, and after a while I saw it was shaped like a foot-print, and then a giant took the car away, holding it in one hand, and another person was on the other." she says.

"There's a giant? I thought we killed him already." Puck said, looking at Sabrina.

"We did genius! There's another one! Come on, we should get back to the camp."

**Ella POV:**

Soon enough, after being dragged by Sabrina, and listening to her and Puck fight, I saw what looked like a boot camp, with a water tower, buildings, and obstacle courses. A short man came up to us, and started talking to Sabrina and Puck "Sabrina! Puck! Daphne wants you, she says that she found something!" the short man yells.

Sabrina says 'thanks' quickly, heading over to a cabin. Puck and I follow, heading inside the cabin. A little girl pokes her head over to us from a large book. "Hey guys!" she said just as we came in "I think I can find something that can get Granny back!"

**Yay! Cliffe! Again! Don't forget to review, and if you have an idea, tell me! Thanks! No flames!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- **_

**Hey again! This is the 3****rd**** installment of the 'Not-So-Nice Moving Day' story! What will Daphne show the others? Will Ella find her brother and parents (Who is 8 like Daphne?), and will Puck and Sabrina kiss? Who knows, I'm not going to tell you now! Go and read about it! Now, go, go! After the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own the Sisters Grimm, Michael Buckley does. I do own the plot though, and Ella and her family! And maybe I someone else... Well, go find out! **

**Sabrina POV:**

I sucked in my breath. "You do? What did you find out?" I say, running inside the cabin.

Daphne runs to the cabin, following up behind me. "Well, let me show you."

**Daphne POV:**

I was so excited! I finally found a way to save Granny. "Well, let me show you" I say to Sabrina, Puck, Red, and a strange girl that I didn't know.

I take a jar out from a box, which was Uncle Jakes, but I'm going to put it back. "See how the dark form is taking over the jar? Like what Mirror did to Granny! Now watch…"

I grab a spell book, setting down on the table with a loud _thump_. I open it up to the bookmarked page, and showed everyone the page.

"Extraction Spell? The spell that helps extracts the darkness from a good item?"  
Sabrina said, confused.

"Yup! Sweet, right?" I say happily. Before anyone can answer, I grab my wand, and start to perform the spell. "Ahta, Ahga, Naraga, Makanu, Ojoca, Ojoca, OJOCA!" and just like that, the dark energy rose out of the jar, and it was quickly commanded into the jar next to it.

"Daphne! That's amazing! But where can we put Mirrors soul inside?" Sabrina asked, worried.

"Don't worry Sabrina; we can put Mirror in Queen Heart's body, or whichever Scarlet Hand member is near!" 

"That just might work Marshmallow."

Suddenly, everyone turned to Ella, who was flipping through something square. She looked up to see all eyes on her. Looking up sheepishly, she quietly said "Um… Sorry, I'm just checking something on my Kindle."

"Huh?" Everyone said, confused, in union.

"Oh, a Kindle is where you can store e-books all in one place-Like 'Harry Potter', 'Green Eggs and Ham', or 'Romeo and Juliet'"

"Yeah, but why do we need books? I'm allergic to books!" Puck said, backing away from her.

"It's E-books, and I feel like I've read all of this be-Found it! This is just like 'The Sisters Grimm', but Michael Buckley."

More confused looks made Ella sigh and explain.

"The Sisters Grimm is about 11 year old Sabrina, and 7 year old Daphne, whose parents have been kidnapped. For about a year and a half, they go around, foster home to foster home, never staying in one place for very long. They are then taken in by Granny Relda, who lives in Ferryport Landing, and is a fairy-tale detective. Daphne is all for Everafters and such, but Sabrina is skeptical, until Granny and Mr. Canis, Granny's friend, are stolen by a giant! They go on an adventure to get them back, including meeting Mirror, Jack from 'Jack and the Beanstalk', and Puck, from the famous Shakespeare play, 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'. After rescuing them, the series goes through the rest of their adventures, books 1-8, and the last one, 9, which isn't out yet." Ella ends, tired from talking so long.

"You mean that we're a book series!" Sabrina shouts

"Yes, and here's proof" Ella says calmly, showing her kindle to everyone. On it is the cover of the first book, 'Fairy Tale Detectives".

**OMFUDGE! They fund out! Didn't see that one coming, eh? (No, I'm not Canadian) So now they're going to save Granny, Ella might show everyone the infamous picture in book 3 (Yay! :D) and there will be Puckbrina! Wee! To the next chapter (coming shortly)**


End file.
